bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Palmer
| image = | race = | birthday =June 1st | age =15 years old (at death) 16-17 years old (training) | gender =Male | height =5 ft | weight =115 lbs | blood type =A- | affiliation =Soul Society (loosely) Yonkō (loosely, student under Seireitou Kawahiru and Hikaru Kurosaki) | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Gallifrey | relatives =Unnamed Parents, 2 Unnamed Siblings (all deceased) Sayaka Palmer (twin sister) | education =Yonkō (student under Seireitou Kawahiru and Hikaru Kurosaki) | shikai =Genshukai Kōjō | bankai =Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō | manga debut =The More Things Change | anime debut =FFTP: Crossroads | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} (ジェイソン·パーマー, Jeison· pāmā) is an American born soul that met his end while on holiday in Japan, leading to his soul being transferred to the Soul Society by way of a ; while in the Rukongai he was noted for having an abnormal amount of spiritual energy and was sought after by several malicious parties who wanted to taint his morality for their own goals as he would make for a valuable asset. He was found by a member of the Yonkō with silver hair, who was renown for his power and fame, and it was under this man that he was able to realize his destiny. Appearance Normally seen in urban wear, even in the soul society Jason has made it a habit to show off his american roots and not wear the traditional shinigami or soul clothing. He prefers to wear long sleeved hooded sweatshirts and such, his favorite being white and blue. He is usually seen wearing a red tee shirt underneath and jeans with sneakers to complete his "rebellious" style. Having short spiky hair and glasses, he is an atypical book worm that is rather intelligent but also a smart mouthed individual. In shinigami form however his soul automatically choose to wear the standard Shihakushō like most other shinigami which he then modified to be less baggy on his short frame. The main difference however is that he wears boots rather than sandals. while in this form he wears his Zanpakutō on his back as it is quite long for him to wear on his hip. Personality Jason is a rather loud individual for his size, as he is often heard before he is seen. This adds to his inherit rebellious streak seen on Earth as well as in the Soul Society as he feels that he is entitled to some things but at other times he just likes to hear himself talk. This behavior started while he was still alive as his sister was always given more attention than him despite being the older twin of the two, and in his anger he would start fights at random and was always in trouble for fighting, however he more often than not fought to protect the same person he was jealous of due to an innate love for her and his other siblings from bullies and later prior to his death their abusive and rather lewd father. Aside from his punkish attitude he is very book smart which compliments his street smarts in that he can speak intelligently but also can curse like a sailor. While in the rukongai however he learned to hold his tongue and as a result he became more mellow, contemplating the choices he had made leading up to his death, and the sacrifice he made to save Sayaka. Jason now has a double faceted personality as he still retains traits of his old life but also holds onto his new one in the after life. History Not much is known before Jason entered the Soul society but what is known is listed below. *He lived with his parents and siblings consisting of his twin Sayaka Palmer and two younger brothers. *His family traveled alot and he ended up in Japan around his 15th birthday. *He and his parents along with his brothers were killed in an auto accident leaving Sayaka as the sole survivor. *He was sent to Gallifrey where he first heard of the Soul Society and the legend of the Yonkō, following this he traveled the spiritual world *Following his travels he met Seireitou Kawahiru who took him in as a student at age 16. Synopsis Discovery by the Yonkō A year following death he was discovered by Seireitou Kawahiru, who took him in under his tutelage and trained him in the art of Hakuda. During this training Jason discovered he had the potential to become a shinigami, and control his vast spiritual powers. Human World Training Campaign Two years before the destruction of Rider City during the events of the War of the Worlds, Jason was sent to train under Hikaru Kurosaki and his family within the walls of the Kurosaki Winery. It was here that he learned how to harness his speed, creating the Hiraijin, as well as awakening his Shikai. It was also here that he became skilled in the usage of Zanjutsu. Fast Forward the Pendulum During the War of the Worlds, Jason fled the Soul Society, feeling that he was not a member of the Gotei 13 and it wasn't his place to participate within a war that could end his life. When he fled he landed in an Urahara shop annex within Kagamino City, where he was reunited with Sayaka Palmer. But during this time Genshukai Kōjō rebelled against her owner, and threatened to destroy the city with her owner inside of it. Equipment : Given to him by Seireitou Kawahiru, Jason has a Gigai in order to interact with the world of the living while traveling there. His Gigai is strange as it can either allow him to project his shinigami self onto it or simply his regular appearance, leading to the assumption that it was modified for his particular use. Powers and abilities Innate Abilities Spiritual Abilities Vast Spiritual energy: While it is largely uncontrolled, Jason has a vast amount of spiritual pressure, which has been noted for its unique properties that allow it to become solid chains. The exact amount is unknown but it leaks out of him constantly making him unable to harness it properly. When this is drawn out during his training with both Seireitou and Hikaru, Jason's spiritual energy reserves have been shown to be massive compared to his size, and his appearance. The density and color change periodically as he still doesn't have complete control over his abilities. :Spiritual Denotation of Water: In life, as well as in death Jason has had a natural affinity for water, being at home within it as well as being able to swim for long periods of time. This has extended to the overall feel of his reiatsu as it can at times feel like an ocean of energy around him, and it can manifest as physical water which he can then use to create whips or other shapes and weapons. ::Sub Denotation of Lightning: Seen when he uses his Hiraijin, Jason has some innate qualities that are attuned to the elemental body of lightning and as such he is able to give off several waves of lightning while he moves, somewhat like when Soifon uses Shunkō. :Reishi Chains: While not a widely used ability, Jason can create chains of solid reishi to bind his opponents. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Using his reiatsu he is able to rebound quickly and endure attacks without slowing down. He was also able to harden the reiatsu around his skin to block punches and kicks or strengthen his own blows. High Intellect and Adaptability: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Jason has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Jason's grades are almost always near the top, despite his constant skipping of school. Aside from that, Jason appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, even if it means taking an attack in order to enact a plan. It is more often than not that he relies on his shikai and it tends to make him cocky in battle. Shinigami Transformation: Since his shinigami powers manifested strangely through his proximity to his teacher Seireitou and his immense reiatsu, Jason obtained his powers however he found himself in a state of flux, resulting in his base form being a plus with the inner spark of a shinigami similarly to how Ichigo was human with shinigami powers. In this manner he is able to "transform" into his shinigami state at will, but prolonged usage of the form tires him causing him to have to revert back to his normal plus state. It was hinted that he may in fact have been a Jinki Fragment but this was eliminated as the Abakushin'ō had discovered all of the existing fragments, but it was revealed that he is in fact the twin sibling of fragment Sayaka, who has the power of Understanding. Chain (チェイン, Chein): With simple hand gestures he is able to call his Zanpakutō back to his location, however if Genshukai Kōjō refuses it can fail. Hohō Skills Enhanced Speed: While he was alive he used his reiatsu in order to reinforce his legs to jump higher using skills similar to Fullbring's , resulting in a gold spark being emanated from his feet. This is used in a similar manner to a fullbringers speed (leading most to assume he is a fullbringer or at least was one in life) as he can pull on the soul of objects such as clothing, the ground or the air in order to use it as a spring board to propel himself around as well as sprint at high speeds but only in a straight line. He has been noted for being quite fast for a plus and subsequently a shinigami before he created the Hiraijin. Human World Training Campaign, page 3 Hiraijin (飛雷神, "the flying god of lightning"): As an advanced application of his enhanced speed, Jason was able to retain his movement skill in his shingami form rather than learning the traditional shinigami Hohō technique of Shunpo. Jason is able to reinforce the spiritual force in his legs and then use it to propel himself in all directions giving of the signature golden sparks around his body but no soundHuman World Training Campaign, page 7. While using this he vanishes on the spot and then reappears elsewhere in a "flash" earning him the nickname of "Tricky Fox". Since this is closer to that of Bringer Light, he is also able to pull on the soul of the ground or the air in order to rebound faster than most others in combat. Hakuda Skills Following his training with Seireitou, Jason obtained a unique grasp of the art of Hakuda, and by extension the physical application of the craft. Using his bare hands, he was shown to be able to go toe to toe with a Shinigami, of captain caliber as well as his own Zanpakutō, who at the time was using its full power against him. Hand to Hand Prowess: Student of Martial Arts: *'Bāguàzhǎng:' *' :' *' :' *' :' *'Mugen Tenshin' (無限天心, infinite providence) is the fighting technique created after training with master Seireitou incorporating elements of the limited knowledge of Kidō that Jason picked up while living in Gallifrey, and the hand to hand combat skills he learned from the master. Similarly to the techniques Shundan and , which also fuses the powers of Hakuda and Kidō together, the Mugen Tenshin technique allows for Jason to increase his bodies output placing it closer to that of his Bankai's power and speed, while in his base state allowing him to fight without using his Zanpakutō, or in the case of its first usage when he was unable to use Genshukai Kōjō due to her being his opponent at the time. This combines his two elemental affinities of Lightning and Water, allowing him to coat his arms and legs in a layer of water which is then electrified upon contact with his opponents body. His movements are made more fluid, moving using a style closely related to Tai-chi, while also delivering quick and flashy strikes, leaving the target with fast jolts as the body registers that it has been hit, several times in a short period of time. :*'Banrai Tonami' (万雷門波, heavy thunder, clashing waves) :*'Hekieisei' (劈衛星, burst satellite) is the name of a technique that utilizes the fullest potential of Jason's Lightning reiatsu. Zanjutsu Skills Ryūmi (竜身, dragon blade) *'Dragon Emperor, Soaring Bite Strike' (竜上飛翔一口争議, "Ryūue Hishō Hitokuchi Sōgi") Kidō Skills Limited Kidō Knowledge: Due to Jason's time while in Gallifrey, he picked up on the basics of Kidō, learning its composition and form while not actually learning the spells. This knowledge was was used chiefly in the creation of his Mugen Tenshin techniques. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Genshukai Kōjō, see Genshukai Kōjō. Genshukai Kōjō (元首界・荒城, "the sovereign kingdom's ruined castle"): This is the true name of Jason's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of an ornate katana, having intricate patterns on the hilt consisting of over lapping white and black lines, crisscrossing the entire lenght, the hilt also features 5 red diamonds on both sides and the end of the hilt resembles a crown. This blade has no crossguard to speak of and it is held in a back sheath that is made of a substance not found anywhere in the soul society as Jason traveled beyond the borders to Yāolù and Britannia in order to assimilate different cultures as he did in his life. The sheath has two jeweled sections, one with a ruby and the other a sapphire as well as a tip the resembles the hilt's ending piece resembling a crown once again. There are seven white diamonds on the sheath on either side ending the decoration. The whole length of the sword, is about 5 ft 4 in making it 4 inches too long to be held on his hip causing him to have to carry it on his back and when he prepares to draw his blade, the sheath vanishes like a shadow. *'Shikai:' Genshukai Kōjō is released by the phrase "Topple Over and Pillage" (覆るの劫掠, "kutsugaeru no kyouryaku") to which Jason holds the blade behind his back, pointed downwards and the katana is transformed into a long elegant which greatly resembles his false shikai as the blade retains the fur crossguard and cloth wrapping around the hilt. Unlike most shikai, his blade takes properties of rare bankai types in that it compresses a large portion of his power into the form of this new blade which increases his speed and strength. Shikai Special Ability: Once fully released, Jason has a quincy-like application of his powers as he is able to pull reishi from the air, or other reishi based substances in order to supplement his powers. This is used mainly to charge his main reishi based attack, but it can also be used to heal his body during combat. As seen with his incomplete shikai, he also has the ability to destroy spiritual barriers and now create them, as well as the power to assimilate powers from other races once he analyzes the properties that make up its composition. *'Barrier Formation and Destruction': An advanced form of his base state's power is that Jason has the ability to shatter any and all reishi based barriers even those that protect the realm of the soul king, however the amount of energy needed is proportional to his overall power levels meaning that if he is weak he cannot shatter a high level defense. This is one of a few things that can break the bakudō . *'Attack Analysis and Replication': Something he picked up and never really could explain is the ability to analyze and subsequently replicate most reishi based attacks if given enough time to do so. He has managed to copy some race specific powers such as the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil or a Hollow's Cero, as well as some shinigami's own reishi based attacks such as Shirosame Asakura's Harudōga Mūshō. It should be noted that he cannot copy specialized kidō based abilities such as elemental types or abilities utilized by his teacher Seireitou Kawahiru and others like him. :*'Harudōga Mūshō': After watching and subsequently sparring with Vice-Captain Shirosame Asakura, Jason was able to witness the force of the Harudōga Mūshō technique used by the Asakura clan. This technique was blocked by one of Jason's barriers allowing the young shinigami to analyze and then replicate with great accuracy and power which surprised Shirosame who stated that it was rare to see a non Asakura use the attack like that. Shiro's usage of the technique is slightly different than the Asakura and is closer in density to the Getsuga Tenshō rather than its counterpart, and also unlike full blooded clan members, his corrosive effect is weaker by comparison. :*'Heilig Pfeil': After battling a Quincy during his travels he was struck in the arm by one of the arrows and due to the physical contact was able to read its composition and replicate this technique, but due to him not having a bow he simply fires them by swinging his sword. :*'Cero': Like his other abilities, Jason is able to utilize the cero used by hollows, and due to the level of hollow that used it against him, he only has the basic red cero used by low level Menos. Bankai: Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō (天軸・元首界・荒城, "celestial axis of the sovereign kingdom's ruined castle"): is essentially Jason's core, brought to the surface through his Zanpakutō and unlike most other Bankai, Tenjiku doesn't show its powers immediately, as once he activates his Bankai, his appearance doesn't change and is determined by the direction of the giant gear array which appears behind his person, following the dissolving of his Zanpakutō. This array is said to be a true sight to behold and it is utterly indestructible as it exist outside of normal space-time shown by how it is spectral in regard to the environment; Being as it exist outside of normal space-time, to affect it, only an extremely powerful force to even affect the way it operates. Once it starts to tilt either clockwise or counterclockwise its purpose is shown as when it turns clockwise, he is able to enter his Kaen phase, while when it turns counterclockwise, he is able to enter into his Gekiseki phase. Bankai Special Ability: While the basis of Genshukai Kōjō in Shikai was the ability to analysis and replication, while in Bankai Jason is able to analyse things on a celestial level as he gains control of his own personal celestial axis which allows him to be able to analyse the realms of good and evil, as they apply to his own soul. This is achieved by having the Gear array turn clockwise or counterclockwise, causing him to gain 1 of 2 different phases (段階, dankai) based on the direction, clockwise being good and counterclockwise being evil. While he is not completely one or the other, Jason gains the abilities and traits that are associated with each morality phase, for example while in Kaen phase, his powers seem more aligned with the Tenshi while his Gekiseki phase seems more , it is because of this that his Bankai is one of a kind and is extremely dangerous, but as an added effect, it can not be stolen since its full potential and powers can't be analyzed due to the fact that the Bankai construct itself is not in the same plane as its user and only manipulates his actions from afar like a watcher. *'Kaen Dankai' (花園・段階, flowering garden phase): is the name of his first phase and with it come the powers of light, life and to some degree nature. Jason first is shrouded in a mystical light which augment his appearance, by granting him a slightly western appearance, changing his shinigami garb into that of a western cowboy, this outfit is primarily white in color and has him wearing a white thin haori-like sleeveless jacket, that reaches his knees with a black short sleeved shirt underneath which matches his pants. His boots are spurred and are white in color studded with gold which matches his gloves, and his hat is colored black and gold. He doesn't have a traditional sword, as his powers are based in reishi manipulation while in this phase. :*'Hiraijin Augmentation': :*'Telekinesis and Telepathy': :*'Reishi Weapon Creation': *'Gekiseki Dankai' (闃寂・段階, silent and still phase): :*'Item Trace and Replication': While he cannot copy the special and unique abilities of the weapons such as Shinigami Zanpakutō or Arrancar's Zanpakutō, he is able to replicate the shape, form and appearance of the sword. This is the main power of his Gekiseki phase as he can use the form of any sword used by his opponents basically making it a melee type weapon for him to use in combat, despite the shape or form, he is able to use them at a high proficiently level, but not at the level of the original owner. These fakes are stored in the same space his Bankai construct resides in and can summon them at will to his hands at anytime he wishes, however if one is broken, he will have to see the same sword again to replace it. Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia *Jason's appearance is based on the appearance of Rikuo Nura from . *With this character I as a writer am trying to go a different direction and start from the bottom (like many failed attempts before) but I feel this would be different as I have a different basis (not a human gone shinigmai like Ichigo, but rather a soul becoming a unique shinigami). *His Martial Arts styles were also used in the series and its sequel as the main styles used in the Bending arts. Battles and events Gallery Jason Reiatsu.PNG|Jason's Reiatsu as a child Jason Gigai.png|Jason while in the Human World Chibi Jason.PNG|Jason as a child Jason holding his Zan.jpg|Holding his Genshukai.png|Genshukai Kōjō spirit Tenjiku genshukai.png|Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō, Gekiseki Phase Kaen Torieitai -Spirit-.jpg|Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō, Kaen Phase References